Zegaloft12's Strategy Guides/Upgrading
So you upgraded to a new Town Hall level and don't know what to do? Well you came to the right place, and first I'd be talking on what to build first after upgrading to a new Town Hall level, first here is to build all the new defenses available for your Town Hall. From the least time-consuming to the most. I'd present the upgrading order which in my opinion is the most efficient. Upgrading Now, here's the thing, some people upgrade the current buildings they have(buildings of the former town hall) to max. That's just stupid, the better thing to do is to build the new available buildings and defenses and upgrade them FIRST to the current level of your other structures. After building defenses, you wonder "Now what should I upgrade first?" This has been a problem for a lot of players including myself I have some experiences myself when I started TH7, so I took the knowledge I know about farming army compositions and made my upgrading order from most useful to least useful, and it's pretty good actually, although I'm a farmer myself, 3 star reports in my Defense Log is rare. So I'd like to help others out and give you my upgrading order. (I'm still TH8 so please kindly suggest some upgrading orders in TH9 and above.) TH7 Walls... well they're special, though they're a defense though Giants don't target them (Lol, Clash of Clans logic :P). Anyway what I do is keep a builder free then raid repeatedly and repeatedly to farm for gold and grind those walls even if it kills me, what happens is that I max out all my walls in less than 2 weeks. A regular player that will upgrade the walls last will take like forever to max out TH7. But you can start upgrading your Town Hall prematurely (Note: You still have to upgrade everything else, I only showed the upgrading order for defenses.) considering that the amount of time your other buildings needed to be maxed amount to less than or equal to 8 days. (Because it takes 8 days to upgrade your Town Hall to level 8 duh) Resources/Army Buildings Upgrading Aside from defenses you also need to upgrade other stuff like collectors, mines, barracks and all the other stuff. I personally want to start with Army Buildings because they can improve your raids 100% guaranteed, I also have my order in upgrading these. However, not everyone wants to upgrade their Army, some may want more Resources from collectors and mines and stuff. Choose which one you like and I'd give you clashers some advice and tips that I discovered myself. Resources Buildings Storages vs. Collectors/Mines/Drill Which one do you like to upgrade first? Storages or collectors? Generally, I'd say upgrade the resource collectors first because once upgrading to a new Town Hall level, you would need more resources for upgrades. In upgrading Storages, well once you feel that you need to upgrade them, then do so, there really are no specific requirements on upgrading Storages, but you MUST upgrade the Storages in order to hold more resources and do not need to patiently wait for the others to finish just because you can't handle all the resources needed. Note: Dark Elixir Storage on the other hand shall be built as soon as possible so you can get your hands on the Barbarian King easily and dramatically improve your attacking and defending capability. Mines vs. Collectors Do not mistake for them being the same, mines correspond to Gold and collectors correspond to Elixir, generally, you might want to upgrade them equally at the same pace, however, if one specific resource is needed, upgrade the corresponding resource mine/collector. That will help you achieve the desired amount even just a tiny bit. But how about the Dark Elixir Drill? In older versions, you can only hunt for Dark Elixir upon reaching Town Hall 7, but now, you got your own drill at TH7 so... Upgrade or not? I say not yet because the production of DE is too slow to even get the Barbarian King in 2 months, accounting that you will still get raided always. No, leave it at level 1 ugh... for now, but max it out before upgrading to the next Town Hall level because the higher up you go, the more Dark Elixir you'll need. Army Buildings Unlike resource buildings, here's the order I'd like to do it, however you can make your own upgrading order. I'm just suggesting the benefits that you might receive if you follow this order of upgrades. Anyway, here's my upgrading order and feel free to criticize it. Laboratory Upgrades There are really no order of upgrades when it comes to troops, but I do suggest that upgrade FIRST the troops and the spells you commonly use in Clan Wars because now your attacks have been improved although you need to use more Elixir. But I'd like to present how I upgraded both my troops and spells with the benefits in doing so. Note: In TH7, it's a priority to max out the Barbarian King, so do not upgrade Dark Troops nor use them unless BK is already level 5. Resource Management There are a few variables to consider if you want to upgrade a building, you take the time and resources needed and calculate it according to your needs, in general, you need to handle your resources well, if you are saving resources for a single upgrade and get raided before you even start it; plan ahead and raid over and over until you reach the capacity. There are a lot of problems when it comes to this particular subject, a lot of people starts to raid if their resource count is low, and then have problems in keeping all the loot when the capacity has been reached. DO NOT break your shield too early after being attacked, as you will be presented to even more problems aka farmers. These guys will know you have a ton of loot and when you go offline for a long time, expect to lose resources. If you are in the higher leagues like Crystal and above with a level 7 Town Hall, never break your shield, raids in Crystal League are dangerous especially for a TH7, you would lose more than what you rake in. Gems NO! NEVER spend precious Gems on upgrades or anything else. But IF you already have all five Builder's Huts then you can spend them freely, Builder's Huts are the only things that require gems that give the player a permanent benefit. What to spend Gems on? After obtaining 5th builder it will be good to use Gems on Resource Buildings/Barracks/Spell Factory/Barbarian King/Archer Queen. Gems are a premium currency in the game and much harder to earn than Dark Elixir, use them wisely. Summary I made this guide in order to provide players with details on upgrading defenses and other structures. I am absolutely NOT forcing you to follow exactly the same pattern as I did, I just gave some hints and help out players that are stuck on choosing which and what to upgrade. I hope you learn something useful in my guide and apply it.